Ski bodies are conventionally manufactured using a more or less flexible structure.
Various types of skis are currently known, and a very large number of variants exist. These skis are formed using an elongated beam whose front end curves upward so as to constitute a tip; similarly, the rear end is slightly curved so as to create the heel.
Present-day skis normally possess a composite structure in which different materials are combined in such a way that each comes optimally into play, in consideration of the distribution of mechanical stresses when the ski is being used. Thus, the structure generally comprises peripheral protective elements, interior resistance elements which withstand flection and torsion stresses, and a core. These elements are assembled by bonding or injection and assembly takes place under heat in a mold incorporating the final shape of the ski, which a comprises a sharply-raised front part forming a tip, a slightly-raised rear part forming a heel, and a central arched part.
Despite the concern of the manufacturers to make high-quality skis, ski makers have, to date, not produced a high-performance ski which proves satisfactory under all conditions of use.
Present-day skis exhibit a number of disadvantages, in particular poor performance during oscillations caused by vibrations or ski flexion. In fact, persistent vibrations cause a loss of gripping action and thus, poor ski behavior. It thus becomes important to damp vibrations, and solutions have been proposed. We indicate, for example, the solutions offered in French Patent Applications Nos. 2 503 569 and 2 575 393. However, these damping devices actually produce only slight effects of which the skier is unaware.